


award show blues

by sorryuser



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Richie Tozier, Award Nominees, Award Winners, Comedian Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Famous Comedian Richie, M/M, Red Carpet, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: “And what if I win all five awards?” Richie asks, swaying Eddie around the room now to music that didn’t exist, dipping him dramatically and then bringing him back up to sway him some more, “Wouldn’t it turn you on to know that your man is so successful?” He uses a voice to mock all the snobby people they’re about to meet, an obnoxious british tone.based on this GLORIOUS reddie fanart: https://requirings.tumblr.com/post/188869775445/this-is-why-eddie-never-comes-to-these-events
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 26
Kudos: 930





	award show blues

One year had already passed since the first award show (or really, public appearance) Eddie had attended, not leaving Richie’s side for a second. They were barely the center of attention that year, yet they were voted “CUTEST COUPLE” and Eddie was voted “HOTTEST DATE” in too many magazines for him to even read. And though Eddie hated to admit it, he sort of grew to love the attention and admiration that came just from being married to Richie.

And, so, that time had come again.

He’d like to think that they won’t get that much attention this year or that Richie won’t have to walk the red carpet or won’t have to do interviews that he’ll no doubt drag Eddie into but Richie just finished his first global comedy tour, his first  ** _sold out_ ** global comedy tour. Having a successful comedy tour in general is pretty big apparently but having it sell out in every single country’s date is even bigger. And maybe Eddie should lower his hopes of not being bombarded with people trying to take Richie away from him because Richie’s nominated for five awards.

“Don’t you think this is too much? I look snobby.” Eddie says, tucking the black turtleneck Richie’s stylist had prepared for him into the maroon slacks that he’s also been given to wear. The outfit screams posh asshole, and Eddie was anything but posh. He owned different colored fanny packs to match any outfit he wore. If anything it was a low level posh, “And it’s pretty warm out, won’t I die from hyperthermia with all these layers?” He finishes tucking the thin garment in with a huff.

“But it’s always freezing inside, babe.” Richie calls from the bathroom, Eddie barely sees him attempting to tie his own bowtie, white dress shirt tucked neatly into his muted blue slacks, “We’ll only be outside for an hour and plus they have all those fans blowing at us constantly. Does it help? No. But it’s nice to know that they thought that far.” Eddie giggles at that, shrugging on the matching maroon jacket before meeting Richie in the bathroom.

Richie turns towards Eddie and drops his hands to his sides with a defeated sigh as Eddie begins to do up his bowtie with a sly grin, “We have to leave in ten minutes.” He finishes in record time, straightening the bowtie then resting his hands on Richie’s chest, “Kinda wish we didn’t because you look really good.” He leans up to press a kiss to Richie’s lips before grabbing Richie’s glasses from beside the sink and sliding them onto his face slowly. Richie goes to grabs him and pull him close but Eddie slips away from him just in time.

“Don’t do this to me.” Richie calls after him, following Eddie into the main room of the hotel suite and wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist before he can escape again, pulling him close, “My Eduardo, am I getting laid tonight?” He asks, and he doesn’t know why, but they begin to sway together in the empty suite.

“I don’t know, are you?” Eddie questions, “Who’s dumb enough to sleep with you?” He attempts to smooth down some of Richie unruly curls to no avail. They make him look like the crazy person he is at home and Eddie doesn’t really mind that, he doesn’t mind Richie being that piece of home that keeps him from being homesick and keeps him grounded while at award shows or on tour because of said ‘piece of home’.

“And what if I win all five awards?” Richie asks, swaying Eddie around the room now to music that didn’t exist, dipping him dramatically and then bringing him back up to sway him some more, “Wouldn’t it turn you on to know that your man is  _ so _ successful?” He uses a voice to mock all the snobby people they’re about to meet, an obnoxious british tone.

Eddie scoffs at that, “Big talk considering one of those categories is  _ ‘Hottest Comedian’. _ ” He giggles against Richie’s mouth as they kiss, hooking one arm around Richie’s neck to deepen it just that tiny bit. Enough for Eddie to sigh then pull away, attempting to gain some type of control over himself, “You’re not hot, Tozier.” He jokes and Richie makes a fake hurt expression then shrugs.

“It doesn’t matter if they don’t think I'm the hottest comedian, it only matters if your mom does.” Richie laughs as Eddie shoves him away, “Come on, we’re gonna be late.” He holds his hand out and waits for an annoyed Eddie to take it, and he does. Eddie even intertwines their fingers tightly and lets himself be dragged out the door.

* * *

The red carpet is exactly how Eddie remembers it from a year ago, probably worse now. Loud, hot, terrifying, and drowned in celebrities Eddie could’ve lived without knowing were complete dicks.

He clings to Richie’s side, of course, hands deathly gripping Richie’s left arm, he follows where Richie goes until they’re at the first interviewer. One of the many before the actual red carpet. So, Eddie goes to pull away and stand next to Richie’s agent (or manager, or scout, or fucking officer, Eddie doesn’t know and nor does he care, but what he does know is that she’s kind of an asshole and she kind of doesn’t like Eddie) but Richie pulls him back as he greets the interviewer, pulls him in close, Richie’s arm around his waist as if it were meant to be there forever.

And Eddie believes it does.

“Hi!” She exclaims, then looks to Eddie, “Oh my god, Hello! Eddie, right? Holy crap, hi!” She seems more excited to see Eddie than Richie and that makes Eddie laugh out of pure nervousness. She turns to the cameraman just as he finishes counting down and she starts off with one of those long intros that interviewers do, naming all of Richie’s achievements and what not.

Basically, the part of the interview that Eddie always skips. The beginning.

Eddie’s zoned out during most of the interview, he can’t wait to see how idiotic he must’ve looked when he watches the interview back later at night. He’s brought back by a nudge from Richie, noticing that he’s been looking up at Richie the entire time. He must’ve looked like a dufus, staring dumbly at his husband.

He shakes his head as he looks toward the interviewer, “Sorry, what was the question?” Eddie mumbled dumbly, grabbing the hand Richie had settled on his back and holding tightly, “Sorry.” He apologizes again and Richie squeezes his hand in reassurance.

She smiles warmly, “It’s okay! I was just asking how you guy decided you’d take his last name?” She brings the microphone near Eddie and he opens then closes his mouth several times, probably looking like a frog, before he finally figures out what to say.

“Kaspbrak brought me more sad memories than it did happy, Tozier already brings me way more happy memories than sad.” Richie squeezes his hands again while she outros the interview. Eddie wants to kiss him, he wants to kiss Richie so bad but he has no idea what the rules are on that. Sure he saw couples kiss there last year but he and Richie are… different.

A very good different.

Richie seems to sense this, pulling Eddie into his chest and kissing his forehead, “You’re so sappy, Eds.” He mumbles against Eddie’s forehead and Eddie laughs against his chest, shoving him towards the next interview and following where he stumbles off to.

They reach the edge of the red carpet after thirty minutes of interviews which consisted of Eddie embarrassing the hell out of Richie ir viseversa.

“You wanna go on the carpet with me?” Richie asks, practically jumping up and down, giddy like a child, “You didn’t do it last year. Please?” He pouts at that, holding both of Eddie’s hands in his own.

“I don’t know how-“

“You just stand next to me and look pretty, put me to shame, babe. Look, you’re already doing it!” He grins as they’re ushered closer to the beginning of the red carpet, one step closer to entering the chaos that is the photo bay. Eddie stares at it in horror, Richie steps into his view with a reassuring smile.

“Just,” He looks from Richie, tilts to see the bay of photographers screaming at celebrities again, then looks back to Richie, “don’t be an idiot, okay?” He laughs when Richie squeezes his hands with a tight nod, just in time because they’re told to enter the carpet immediately after.

Eddie is basically dragged onto the carpet, barely able to catch himself before he crashes into Richie, gracefully, “You’re being an idiot.” Eddie grits out, pressing up against Richie’s side and laying a hand on Richie’s chest as his eyes squint at all the flashing cameras. Richie turns them every which say and Eddie tries his best to smile, praying to the heavens above that he doesn’t end up as the next twitter meme.

“More! More! Give us more!” One of the cameramen screams, voice breaking slightly.

“You want more?! I’ll give you more!” Richie screams back as he leaves Eddie’s side, “Stay right here.” He whispers as he kisses Eddie’s cheek and Eddie does as he’s told, standing in place awkwardly as Richie walks not too far off, but just enough to do the most idiotic thing Eddie has ever seen him do, and Eddie’s seen him do some idiotic things.

He dramatically gestures to Eddie, arms outstretched to the side, knees bent just to make it that bit more extra. Eddie can’t help but cover his face, beyond embarrassed, cheeks heating up quickly as the photographers go absolutely wild. They scream and yell words of encouragement and Eddie begins to laugh.

Richie’s up against him again, laughing his heart out, hugging Eddie tightly and kissing him deeply. With a smile still on his lips. And Eddie forgets about the cameras and wolf whistles and the hollering and just kisses back, laughing against Richie’s grinning lips. Richie pulls Eddie off the red carpet finally, both giggling like absolutely maniacs.

* * *

They’re already an hour and a half in and Richie’s won four out of five awards, the last one still needing to be announced. Eddie would laugh at all of Richie’s speeches, all of them were rushed and a complete mess of words and thank you’s but they’d all end with “I love you, Eddie Spaghetti!” and Eddie’s heart would swell at that even though he'd call Richie stupid when he’d finally get back to his seat (after being clapped on the back in congratulations by celebrities Eddie’s sure Richie doesn’t know).

Richie rests his hand on Eddie’s inner thigh and squeezes, leaning over to whisper, “Just one more to win, Edwardo.” into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie shivers at that, resting his hand over Richie’s and leaning over when Richie pulls away, “Don’t get too excited, Ricardo, you might just pull a muscle at the thought of tonight's activities.” He pulls away with a grin, keeping Richie’s hand, that’s still resting on his inner thigh, in place as the last award of the night is announced.

Richie wins. Of course he does, with a fan base like his how could he not win ‘Hottest Comedian’.

His speech is the same, a whole mess, but at the end of his speech he doesn’t say the usual, oh no no no, instead he decides to scream into the microphone with all his might, holding the award up proudly..

“I’m getting laid tonight!” And the whole arena goes absolutely wild. There’s whistles and screams and yells of encouragement and some people even clap Eddie on the shoulder and Eddie can’t do anything out sink down lower and lower in his seat, hands covering his face.

But, behind those hands, he’s still smiling because it’s Richie. His Richie. His stupid Richie.

* * *

Eddie barely shuts the door to the hotel room before Richie’s on him, hugging him from behind with one arm around his waist and tossing the three awards he had in the other hand onto the extra bed, kissing at Eddie’s neck. Eddie tosses the two awards he was carrying onto the same bed, careful to not let them knock against each other and then turns in Richie’s arms.

He kisses Richie properly, pushing his jacket down his arms and undoing his bowtie, “Come on, hottest comedian, show me what you got.” He mumbles against Richie’s needy lips.

“Yes, sir.” Richie scoops up a giggling Eddie and drops him onto the empty bed, settling between his legs.

* * *

Eddie’s in and out of the shower before Richie can even try anything, slipping out of his hands and drying himself off as Richie whines, “No round two?” He pulls the curtain back and holds it just past his neck just as Eddie slips on a clean pair of briefs, he makes grabby hands at Eddie, dramatic as always.

Eddie laughs as he pulls on a t-shirt (one of the hundred shirts Richie steals from his own tours), “Oh, please, Rich. You need at least a year to recover and so do I, you weren’t exactly gentle. More like a rabbit in heat.” He jokes, leaving the restroom and keeping the door cracked open so Richie doesn’t smoke himself out with the hot water steam.

He jumps onto the bed and picks up his phone from the nightstand, he’s surprised that he’s still up considering his phone reads  ** _4:36AM_ ** . Nonetheless, he taps on twitter and almost chokes on his own spit at the first three trends.

_ Trending in United States _

**#REDDIE**

_ Television • Yesterday _

**#RichieTozier**

_ Hollywood Reporter ✔️ • Yesterday _

**Why every couple wishes they were as cute as Richie and Eddie Tozier**

He sat up in bed and tapped on the first and was almost immediately being bombarded with pictures of him and Richie (the most recurring ones being the picture from the red carpet with Richie’s dramatic pose and very lovely picture of their first kiss on the carpet, a lovely memory) all with captions like:

_ y’all see how eddie’s looking at richie? i’m eddie _

_ **why is eddie tozier prettier than me?** _

_ **get you a man that looks at you how eddie looks at richie tozier** _

_ **now i’ll only watch an award show if richie and eddie tozier are going** _

_ **richie’s so lucky, he can just kiss eddie whenever he wants [sigh] ** _

and, Eddie’s favorite:

_ **you guys are in love with richie tozier while i’m in love with eddie tozier** _

Eddie blushes at that one, jumping slightly when Richie jumps onto the edge of the bed and turns on the TV, “We’re trending.” He mumbles behind his hand.

“We’re what?” Richie turns and reaches over to pull Eddie’s hand away from his mouth, “I have no idea what you just said.” He moves back next to a crisscrossed Eddie and stares at the screen of Eddie’s phone, “Holy shit, did my hair looks like that all night?” He takes Eddie’s phone and zooms into his hair.

“We’re trending, literally just the top three trends on twitter are about us.”

“It’s because you’re so cute, babe.” Richie says, tossing Eddie’s phone to the side and moving to kiss at Eddie’s neck and Eddie lets him, still deep in thought as Richie lays him down.

“We didn’t trend last year.” Eddie mumbles.

Richies pulls away, “Because you wouldn’t do any interviews with me.” He laughs and falls next to Eddie, laying on his side and keeping his head propped up with his hand as Eddie stayed on his back and stared at the ceiling for a second before turning onto his side, facing Richie.

He leans towards Richie and rests his forehead against Richie’s chest, “I’m not cut out for interviews.”

“That was actually the easiest interview i’ve ever done, wanna know why?” Richie asks, feeling Eddie hum against his chest, “Because you were right there next to me.” He laughs as Eddie shoves him away, almost sending him falling off the bed.

“Gross, Rich, that was disgustingly sweet.” He makes gagging noises as Richie continues on with his fit of giggles until he’s laying on his back and Eddie’s resting on his chest with a sigh, “I love you.” He mumbles, feelings the sweet embrace of sleep take over him.

“I love you too.” Richie says and Eddie knows he has a grin on his lips even though his eyes are already closed, Eddie lets himself be pulled to the top of the bed where the pillows lay and he falls asleep pressed against Richie’s chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of the man he loves.


End file.
